


Puppy Guard

by HailHydra920



Series: Puppy Guard [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Steve Sam and Bucky are outsmarted, seriously guys its funny, steve loves you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailHydra920/pseuds/HailHydra920
Summary: Bucky chuckled on the other side of the phone. "Let me guess, you're babysitting Y/n's dog.""Dog? More like a demon! Do you remember what I told you he did last time?! He tripped me, making me drop my chicken tenders, and he even had the audacity to interrupt my kiss with Y/n before I left!""Oh Steve. Do you need me to come over and help?" Bucky asked as he held back another chuckled."Yes, please." Steve said as he heard Bucky shuffling on the other side of the line.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Puppy Guard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850557
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Puppy Guard

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! I'm starting this new series, I hope you like it! I had a lot of fun writing it! Enjoy!

The first time Steve had visited your house, your german shepherd, Komodor, a.k.a. Komo, began to growl.

"Komo, it's okay. Steve's a friend." You said lightly petting him.

Steve smiled at the dog and went to pet him, but Komo just growled. Steve moved his hand into his pocket and put on a smile.

"Cute dog."

"Thanks." You said as Komo barked happily and rubbed against your legs.

You walked into the kitchen, getting ready to prepare some food for you and Steve. What you didn't know was that Komo and Steve were having an epic stare down. Steve didn't even know dogs could glare like Komo was doing, but he never backed down from a challenge. Komo began to lowly growl, and Steve tensed his shoulders. Just as Steve and Komo were about to lunge at each other, you walked in again.

"Does breakfast for dinner sound good?" You asked as you saw Steve and Komo were sitting with happy expressions.

"Sounds great." Steve said as you entered the kitchen again.

Once you were out of site, Steve and Komo started glaring at each other and Komo got in an attacking position. Komo was a huge german shepherd, that Steve could not deny. If this thing was gonna fight him, it would put up a pretty good fight. Komo lunged forward and took Steve to the ground. Komo growled by Steve's face and Steve was about to throw off Komo, when you entered again.

"Aw, he's warming up to you Steve." You said as you saw Komo sitting on top of Steve. "He's already playing with you. I knew you guys would like each other. I'm gonna start some laundry, so I won't disturb you guys. Komo looks like he's having so much fun."

Once you left, Komo began growling again. Steve rolled over, pinning Komo in the process and laughed.

"Who's better now?" Steve said as Komo growled and rolled out from under Steve.

Komo bit Steve's leg and the caused Steve to muffle his cry of pain, not wanting to upset you. Steve grabbed Komo and they began wrestling on the ground in a full out brawl. Let's just say, Steve hates that dog.

~~~~~~~

The 10th time Steve saw Komo was his worst nightmare. You had asked Steve to look after Komo for a few days because you had to rush home for a family emergency. Steve of course said yes, and you had dropped Komo off that night.

Steve locked his door that night and stood in his room contemplating on how he was going to survive the next few days. Steve reached into his pocket and felt the velvet box. He was going to to ask to you marry him, he was sure you were the one. There was only one obstacle, and that was Komo. 

Steve woke up the next morning and cautiously opened the door. Komo began to growl from the other side and he quickly closed it and locked it again. Steve bolted to his phone and dialed Bucky's number.

"Hey, Steve. What's up?"

"I need help! There is an angry german shepherd in my house and I have no idea what to do!" Steve exclaimed.

Bucky chuckled on the other side of the phone. "Let me guess, you're babysitting Y/n's dog."

"Dog? More like a demon! Do you remember what I told you he did last time?! He tripped me, making me drop my chicken tenders, and he even had the audacity to interrupt my kiss with Y/n before I left!"

"Oh Steve. Do you need me to come over and help?" Bucky asked as he held back another chuckled.

"Yes, please." Steve said as he heard Bucky shuffling on the other side of the line.

"Alright, I'll be there in ten. Key is still under the mat?"

"Yup. But beware when you enter. That dog is a monster!"

After Steve put his phone down, he prepared for battle. Anything could happen in the war zone. Steve pulled his shield from out of the closet, and sighed. This was gonna be ruff. (Pun intended)

~~~~~~~

Bucky got to Steve's house and unlocked the door. He entered the house and everything seemed fine. Bucky closed the door behind him and saw something zoom past him. Was it the demon? Bucky checked his surrounding and then took another step. Komo kept out of nowhere and pinned Bucky to the floor. 

"Steve!" Bucky shouted as he tried to scramble away from the gigantic dog. "I need back up!"

Komo was growling and Bucky began to tussle with the him. He was greatly surprised by the dog's strength and pure attack attitude. 

"I'm coming Bucky!" Steve said charging out of the room, pillows strapped to his back and chest, shield in his hand..

Steve tackled to dog, giving Bucky time to get up.

"Get to my room!" Steve said as he tried to pry Komo off of him.

Bucky didn't need to be told twice, he dashed into the room quicker than Pietro. Steve was able to throw Komo onto the couch, and then Steve darted into his room, Komo trailing behind him.

Once Steve jumped into his room, Bucky quickly closed and locked the door behind him. They heard snarls and growls coming from the other side and back away from it. Bucky turned toward Steve and quirked an eyebrow.

"Pillows? Seriously?"

Steve huffed. "I needed to protect my body."

"That's what the shield is for." Bucky said as he sat on Steve's bed.

"You can never be too careful." Steve said with a shrug.

"So, are we trapped in here till dinner?" Bucky asked.

Steve looked at Bucky like he had glowing green skin. "Are you crazy? Forget dinner! We need to know how to get to the bathroom in one piece!"

Bucky looked at Steve unamused.

"I'm sorry. I have to use the bathroom, and I don't have one connected to my bedroom!" Steve said as he ran his hand through his tussled hair. "I think we should call Sam."

"What? No!" Bucky refuted. "Like he would fair any better than us."

"Well, he had mentioned before that he had worked with war dogs before, and that demon, er, I mean, Komo is a retired war dog."

"No. Not until we reeeeeaaaaalllly need it." Bucky said crossing his arms.

~~~~~~~

"Okay, okay! Call Sam!" Bucky said, making Steve jump.

"It's only been 10 minutes." Steve said turning toward Bucky.

"I can't bear the thought of going without dinner!"

"Good, because I didn't think you could bear me squirming much longer. I really gotta go."

~~~~~~~

"Sam can you stop laughing and just get your butt over here?!" Bucky growled over the phone.

"I'm s-sorry. I just...(Sam laughs loudly) You guys are being schooled by a dog." Sam said breathlessly as he wiped a tear from his eye. "I'll be over soon."

Bucky angrily set the phone down and grumbled. "I hate Sam."

"Well, he's about to help us, so be grateful." 

"I hope that dog attacks him."

~~~~~~~

Sam opened the door and saw no one. He rounded the hallway. Worst mistake of his life. Komo was waiting like a creepy stalker and pounced. 

"Help! Help! Somebody help me!" Sam cried as Komo began to bite his pants, causing them to rip. "Help!"

Komo was growling and biting Sam's leg as he cried out in fear. "Steve! Bucky! Get yours butts out here!"

Meanwhile...

Bucky and Steve were blasting music inside of the room. Jammin' out and trying to forget that there was a horrid beast on the other side of the door. Bucky and Steve began singing to Asher Angel's Guilty.

"Do you feel guilty?!" They sang in unison.

They just kept singing, trying to forget the world.

Back with Sam...

"Back away! Back away you demon!" Sam said, rolling pin in hand as he swung it toward Komo.

Sam looked like a disaster. His face was scratched up and his pants were in shreds, revealing his pink heart underwear. Sam was a mad man. Flailing his rolling pin of destruction any time Komo came near. He threw a dog treat he had in his pocket to the far side of the room. Komo bolted after it and Sam took his chance. He ran toward Steve's room, desperately trying to open the locked door. He banged on it as Komo began edging toward him once again.

"Guys! Open this door! Open it now!" Sam screamed as he banged ferociously on the door.

Bucky and Steve...

"Picture perfect you don't need no filter!" They sang as they danced around the room.

"Wait...do you gear something?" Bucky asked.

"No, who would it be..."

"SAM!" They exclaimed in unison.

They quickly unlocked the door and looked for Sam. They heard his girl like screams as he was being dragged away by Komo.

"He's a goner." Bucky said closing his eyes in fake sadness.

"Bucky! We have to do something!" Steve said grabbing his shield.

"Fine."

After strapping pillows around them, they went into the danger zone. They followed Sam's screams down the hall and saw Sam desperately fighting for his life.

"Now!" Steve called as Bucky tackled Komo to the ground pining Komo.

Sam scrabbled up, fear swirling in his eyes, as he kept shouting, "Demon! Demon! Demon!"

With the quickness of lightning, the trio ran into Steve's room. They were huffing and puffing as they locked the door behind him.

"Who's the victim now?" Bucky said as Sam glared at him.

"Don't. Just don't." Sam growled.

Steve's phone began to ring. Steve picked it up and you began to talk.

"Hi Steve. Is everything going alright?" You asked with a smile on the phone.

Sam snatched the phone out of Steve's hand and began yelling into it.

"It's a demon! It's a demon dog!"

Steve grabbed the phone out of Sam's hand and glared at him.

"Is Sam okay?" You asked with concern.

Steve let out a transparent chuckle. "Of course honey. We just watched a scary movie and Sam is a little spooked. Everything is just peachy."

"Oh, that's good." You said with a sigh of relief. "How is Komo?"

Steve took in a deep breath. "Just great honey." Steve lied.

"That's good. I was worried he would be a little scared with me gone, but it seems like you have everything under control. I love you." You said making a kiss noise.

"I love you too." Steve said with a smile. "Goodnight love."

"Night Stevie." You said hanging up.

Once the call ended, Bucky pushed Steve. "Why didn't you tell her she owns a very scary creature and that it's torturing us?!"

"I didn't want her to worry, and I don't want this to ruin our relationship. I love Y/n with all my heart." Steve said as Bucky shook his head.

"Great. We're gonna die." Sam said with a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are always welcome. Please tell me what you think of part one.


End file.
